Learning The Hard Ways
by Dirty-Dirty-Fun
Summary: Gaby and Johns affair continues and john teaches carlos a lesson.


Gabriele's Hair floated gracefully on the water surface( in the $9000 dollar marble bathtub) Her head surfaced out the water dragging the hair up with her . She slid forward and wraps her arms around the muscular teen gardener and presses both sets of her lips against him. The young teen's penis tingled her they go again. Gabriele stepped out the tub .

John "your such a tease"

Gabriele smiled as she wrapped the towel around her breasts still tender from the suckling of Johns adolescent mouth.

John leaped out the tub is erect penis instantly feeling the fresh cool of the suburban air. Gabriele wrapped the towel around this teen once again mothering him. John didn't mind. Johns 9" penis now tenting through the towel which Gaby called "pene placer extra".

A flicker of light struck Gaby's eyes. It was Carlos's car pulling into wisteria lane.

Gaby"dammit!"

She ran passed john managing to grab his muscular arm dragging him

"Come on!", through the bedroom and four poster bed, down the stairs

"Come on, COME ON hurry!" though the hall,

"let's go, let's go" and dining room.

John speaking in a whispered tone trying not to let hear him as he approached the front porch what a John now grabbing some of his clothes of the floor

John" What about the rest of my clothes?"

"I'll find them just get out"

"Where!"

Gaby pointed towards the window "out the window !".

"What!"John squeezing through the crevasse .

"Go, Go!"Gaby in a rush pushed him out the window forcing john to land naked in the outside lawn. His still erect penis feeling the sudden force of hitting the ground, was still erect and growing harder from the thrill and scare of this . Carlos entering the house and walking towards the dining room where Gaby stood.

"hi honey your home early?"

Carlos throwing his brief case onto the handmade oak table (imported in from Sweden)

"My meeting got cancelled". Gaby now moving the cushion over johns jeans.

"Did you take a shower this morning?"

"err I , I just finished a work out" Carlos throwing junk mail onto the table and letting out a grunt both at the mail and about Gaby's Mon drain day.

Carlos still flicking though the mail. "Where's John?" Carlos points towards the truck.

Gaby by froze speaking in "errs emm John?"

Carlos in confusion "yeah that's his truck out front"

"Hey " John Stood there trimming the bushes with the shears almost as big as his dick.. Johns erect penis being cut in hedges as he balance's on the ladders he shady put up quickly to avoid suspicion that was forcing him to balance forward into the hedges ,

Carlos" Hey john you take care of that ficus yet?"

"Yeah, I'll get to it as soon as am done here"

"we need to talk about the hedges again john"

"yeah sure no problem ". Trying to fight of the urge to make a painful face he just kept his big stupid school boy grin that made Gaby wet.

Gaby tilted her head towards john giving him her flirtiest wave and smile. That was too much for this already horny john. He started to jitter, he felt like he was going to explode his "dulce nectar" as Gaby called it sprayed into the hedges, John lost his balance falling backwards off the ladder his perfectly toned ass landing onto the freshly cut grass. Gaby saw the scene and giggled. Gaby walked over to the window picking a little bit of the hedges and the dulce nectar. John already getting an errection. Gaby throwing John his jeans and the rest of his attire that was left form the daily aftermath.

John was finishing up cutting the ficus, when he heard it. It was a scream, Gaby screaming coming from the bedroom window, John ran towards the house using one hand to leap over the fence, through the hall up the stairs to the bedroom.

Gaby was lying naked on the bed her nightgown ripped in pieces on the ground, and her nose with some blood running down her check. Carlos was standing over the bedrooms bin taking a condom of his 4.5" erect cock. John seen this and ran towards Carlos, punching him in the check instantly knocking Carlos out. The doorbell went it was Bree she had heard the scream like john, but that's not how it would look, Gaby passed out on the bed naked and bleeding, and Carlos knocked out on the ground, who would suspect that a business man and model would have an domestic abuse issue on Wisteria Lane. Even as a teen john new this. Bree twisted the knob on the door entering the house and calling out for Gaby and Carlos. John now dragging Carlos out the window and into the back of his pickup truck still naked. He pulled some grass cutting bags over Carlos.

John drove to the school football field he still had the keys for under the bleacher. He dragged Carlos inside and put him in a corner. What was he going to do? Gaby would be safe by now with Bree. Something was stirring in John, something sexual and kinky as he looked at Carlos, naked, unconscious and vulnerable. John pulled Carlos over onto an old score board, and used some gardening ropes to tie him down in a position that left Carlos's ass wide open in the air.

Carlos started to stir, dazed and confused where was he. John walked in front of Carlos's face.

"John what, where am I, what have you done to me, UNTIE ME"

"you beat , raped her you bastered"

This was turning john on big time he was already naked and with a hardone twice the size of Carlos's when it is erect. Carlos had already noticed this and horror scenes where playing in his head.

"When I fuck her I do it nicely and let her take what she calls my sweet dulce nectar.

" You bastered is you that's been fucking her!" Carlos screamed wriggling on the board.

"You know when I was doing my history report just after fucking Gaby I found out how ancient Greeks settled dominance in males. Did you know they did what cavemen did the fucked each other after a fight although they did it between the thighs unlike the cavemen who went straight for the ass"

Carlos caught what john was going to do and wriggled more furiously. John walked behind Carlos

"you did always call me stupid so am going with the anal approach like the cavemen"

John placed his 9" cock at the entrance of Carlos's ass.

" Don't you dare you hijo de puta voy a tener la cabeza"

"okay Carlos not lube, condom, or stretching lets go hard-core on the count of three"

John shoved his cock in instantly ignoring the count-down.

Carlos screamed in pain, the burning agonising pain he just wanted to die Carlos had took beatings even been shot nothing was as bad as this.

John saw the blood leaking from Carlos's ass he was about to exploded but continued to pummel his ass. John continued to do this for 3 hours ejaculating into Carlos over and over again. Carlos tears streaming down his face in pain. John stopped put his clothes on and unzipped his pants pulled his dick through the gap and shoved it into Carlos's mouth while holding Carlos's balls in case he tried to bit, he cummed twice forcing Carlos to swallow before turning a portable heater on and leaving Carlos tied there heading home and went to bed.


End file.
